Beckendorf's Will
by SeaweedBrain314
Summary: Before Beckendorf died, he left a will behind entitled Percy with a very important object. On his eighteenth birthday, Chiron finally reveals what it is. Can Percy muster up the courage to use the gift, or will he falter when the time comes?
1. Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or universe.**

**I apologize if Annabeth seems more than a little OOC. Love changes the way we act so... yeah. I'll try not to get into the rated M zone with this one.**

**Chapter One: A Private Celebration**

It had been two years since the defeat of the the Dark Lord Kronos. Two years since dozens of demigods had died trying to defend Manhattan. Two years since Luke Castellan had given his life to stop the rise of darkness.

While two years from that day was very important, eighteen years ago, I was born, which made it a really important day for me, and I really found it hard to stay sad for all of the fallen demigods. It was always nice to have a birthday party. Better yet, I got to spend the first half of that day at Camp Half-Blood.

While camp usually let out about a week before my birthday, Chiron had decided to extend camp one week to accommodate the event... after all, we had to take part in the remembrance of fallen demigods, the day before. I wasn't complaining. Any moment surrounded by my friends (and Annabeth) was a good moment.

Better yet, I got to go home at around five so I could celebrate with my mom and Paul (and Annabeth). It wasn't everyday that you turned eighteen. I could drive... smoke (blech, fire!) and I was legally old enough to move out of my house, if I ever so chose. I didn't really want to, because of mom's amazing blue cooking. But... if she and Paul started doing things like Annabeth and I did, it'd probably be better to move out and give them a little privacy.

Speaking of Annabeth and privacy, she and I spent most of the morning privately at the top of Zeus's Fist. It was nice and secluded, and nobody really wanted to climb all of the way up there just to spy on us. Of course, some of the wood nymphs could see us if they really wanted to, and I had the feeling that some of those rustles in the trees were really giggles. But other than that it was nice and private. Not to mention a lot cooler than a lot of the rest of the camp thanks to the shade.. and some magical enchantments or something.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" she asked after a serious hour long make out session. She was sitting on my lap with my arms wrapped around her waist, dangerously close to the zipper of her shorts.

"Mmmm... sometimes," I lied. Kids were not something that I thought about often. At least, having my own wasn't. That wasn't to say that the process leading to having kids wasn't something that I thought about a lot. It crossed my mind every night, and every time we made out.

"You don't," she she giggled. "You're such a horrible liar, seaweed brain."

"Is there any other insulting word that you can use?" I wondered. "Like... fish brain, or swimmer... dude... something..."

"I like seaweed brain,"she said with a smile that could light up the darkest regions of Tartarus. "I've been calling you that since... since we first don't like it?"

"I only like it coming from you," whispered in her ear. "I like just about anything that comes out of your mouth."

"Just about?' she raised an eyebrow.

"Just about," I agreed. "But then again... I can't think of anything about you that I don't like... well... maybe that you're a super smart-alecky know-it-all. And architecture is the practically my rival for your love." I grinned. "I still love you, even if you are a genius."

"And I still love you even if you smell like fish every time you walk out of the ocean."

"At least I don't smell like mermaid," I laughed.

"I would have to kill you if that happened," she chuckled. "I'm pretty good with plans. I haven't tried my hand at murder yet, but you can bet it would be good."

"I wouldn't dare to doubt that," I said, kissing her on the neck. ""You're turning me on again, Percy," she sighed as her delicate fingers traced up and down my leg.

"I'm turning you on?" I asked, amused. "Look what you're doing to me! Have you had seduction lessons from those girls in the Aphrodite cabin?"

She blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about. They only offer me advice on make-up and clothing. And to be honest, I don't really want to wear short shorts with a tube top."

"You don't?" I chuckled. I would kind of want to see that."

"Of course you would," she said, kissing me on my jawline. "But you won't. Not unless you want your tame wise girl to turn into just another girl who goes around seducing every guy that she meets."

"Hmmm..." I pondered for a moment. "How about we forget the tube top and stick to the short shorts? I think short shorts with a tight t-shirt is pretty hot."

"Seriously, Percy," she sighed. "Wouldn't you rather see me elegant than hot? You can get that by looking at any of the Aphrodite girls."

"I don't want to look at the Aphrodite girls, I want to look at you," I told her. "And you're right, I'd much rather see you in a white dress... a long white dress."

"Is that a proposal?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Should I see a ring out right now?"

"Oh no," I laughed. "Not yet. I have plans for that."

She looked a little disappointed for a moment then perked up. "Wait, so you're actually thinking about proposing to me? You already have a plan set up?" She seemed unusually excited for such a little thing as that... okay, maybe marriage was a big deal, but you don't spend an hour making out nearly every day and not think about the future... it's kind of hard to imagine not having those lips on yours every time you wake up.

"Yup," I confirmed. "I think it's a pretty good one, too."

She smiled widely, but then tried to suppress it a little. It didn't work, because she broke out into a huge grin again. "I can't believe that you're seriously considering marrying me."

"Why not?" I gasped in mock surprise. "You're not secretly a man, are you?"

"No," she blushed slightly at my off the wall remark. "It's just... marriage is a lot of commitment... and it makes me happy that you're thinking about spending the rest of your life with me. I mean... I'm just a smart-alecky know-it-all nerd."

"Hey," I whispered as I lifted her head so that her eyes looked directly into mine. Those stormy gray eyes were hypnotically beautiful, even when there was a thin layer of water over them. "You are the most beautiful, wonderful, and perfect girl in the entire world for me. I wouldn't want to spend my life without you. I don't care if there's someone out there that you think is smarter, or prettier than you. You'll always be _my_ wise girl, okay?"

"Okay," she said weakly. Then she she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you... I love you, Percy." My heart fluttered as she said those words, as they did every time that she said them.

"I love you, too, Annabeth," I whispered back as I stroked her back with my right hand.

We sat there in silence like that for a while, and she loosened her grip on me. Her head rested on my chest, right over where my heart was beating faster than a hippocampus leaping through the waves.

"Your heart is beating pretty fast," Annabeth muttered sleepily. "You must be nervous..."

"You make me nervous every time that I see you," I chuckled. "I don't want to slip up in front of you. You might not want me anymore."

She smiled. "I could never not want you."

"Never?"

"Never."

I looked into her eyes again. Those eyes that were an ocean of churning gray waves. A beautiful, yet mysterious ocean. I never wanted to not be able to look in those eyes and know that they were mine to gaze upon. In her eyes, I could see the same thing. It was like she was staring back into my soul. If this really was going to be forever, then maybe we didn't have to wait.

I kissed her, and she pressed her lips against mine with a tender passion that sent chills of pleasure down my spine. But she didn't let up, and kept on pushing me until I was laying flat on the ground, and my hands began to creep up the inside of her shirt. But that was as far as I got, because I heard hoof beats in the forest, and we jumped apart.

I saw that her cheeks were flushing a bright red, and she averted her gaze from my eyes in embarrassment. We had been so close to taking it too far. We both knew it.

"There you are," Chiron said from the base of the Fist. "I expected to find you two here. Keith informed me that you were often to be found up here."

"Keith?" I asked aloud. "The new kid in Apollo cabin?"

"Indeed, Percy," Chiron replied. "The very one. But that is beside the point. You shall be late for your birthday celebration if you stay up there for much longer."

"Right... that... thing..." I was getting really slow in the head. Usually I remembered things like that. Annabeth had a way of making me forget just about everything, though.

"I suppose you two were... having quite a bit of fun by yourselves, were you not?" he asked suggestively. And for Chiron, that was a lot of informality.

"It wasn't... like that, Chiron," Annabeth stammered.

"Like what?" Chiron raised an eyebrow. A slight grin graced his lips. 'We should be off, or you'll be late for the surprise. Hop on my back and we'll get there much faster than you could on foot."

"Thank you, Chiron," I thanked him as we got off of Zeus's Fist and onto Chiron's back. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Well you might soon need to know," he said, sadness creeping into his tone. "Something is amiss with the herds of centaur in Kansas. I must attend the emergency council there in case I am needed."

"But... then who will stay here at camp?" I wondered aloud. "Other than Mr. D, of course.""I shall not be gone long," he said. "I believe that the camp can manage without me for a few days. I believe Mr. D will sufficiently fulfill his duties in addition to my own. Do not worry, you shall not be here, in either case. But in case of emergencies, you can always Iris message me."

"We will," Annabeth said, assuredly. "Don't worry."

"I surely hope not," Chiron sighed. "We've had enough trouble for another century, I hope."

The thought was in my head, too, but there were others on my mind. That thing about proposing to Annabeth... I did have a plan, but no ring. And they cost A LOT. I didn't even have a job yet... it wasn't going to be easy to get the ring, which wasn't even as hard as asking her.

With those thoughts weighing heavily on my mind, Chiron galloped through the forest and towards wherever my birthday celebration was being held.

**I'd like to remind you to please, please review. :) I'm sorry if the title of the chapter doesn't really match the content... it was the best I could come up with at the time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Gifts

**Dislaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor any of the concepts behind it, nor any of the characters.**

**My apologies for little Percabeth in this chapter. Chapter four will see a major return of that theme, however.**

**Chapter Two: Birthday Gifts**

"Holy Poseidon," the words slip out of my mouth before I can stop myself. The decorations are simply phenomenal. There is a giant banner strung across two of the cabins wishing me a happy birthday. Two automatons that looked remotely like me where break dancing as we approached, and there were more people around in the camp than I've ever seen before.

"They may have gotten a little carried away," Chiron said, amused.

"Carried away?" I said weakly. "They... they... do I even know those people?" I pointed to some people dancing around the fire that I'd never seen before.

"I believe those are minor gods," Chiron replied. "To be quite honest with you, you probably don't know them. But considering you saved all of Western Civilization two years ago, they wanted to come and celebrate your eighteenth birthday."

"Cool," I said as Annabeth and I hopped off of Chiron's back.

"Hmph, looks like some of them are Aphrodite's kids," Annabeth grumbled.

"Don't be like that," I said gently, lifting her chin with my finger so that she could look into my eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl in my world, okay?"

"I guess," she sighed. Then she smiled that smile that knocks me out every single time. "Thanks, Percy. For all of this."

"For what?" I asked as I kissed her softly on the lips. "You've made my life more than just some prophecy. And I never did pay you back for saving my life back then."

"So you're doing this just to get even?" she asked teasingly. "Do you plan on leaving and breaking my heart later?"

"Nope," I replied firmly. "With you is where I want to be. I don't care if there's some girl out there who you think is prettier than you. No normal girl is more beautiful than you. And gods... well... that's not real beauty. You are the real deal."

"You're making me blush, Percy," she said as a slight pink graced her cheeks.

"Are you gonna get me back now?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes," she grinned. Then she pressed her lips against mine. I could feel her tongue part my lips and start getting into my mouth.

"Mmmm!" I nearly yelped in surprise. I could feel my cheeks flushing with heat. I almost pushed her away from me. "You... you just... Annabeth..." I couldn't help the embarrassed smile that was plastered all over my face.

"I told you I'd get you back," she winked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready."

"But you're..." but she was already gone. I didn't have long to dwell on this fact, however, because I was almost immediately surrounded by a crowd of our friends

Katie Gardner pulled me into a hug. The Stoll brothers each shook my hand and placed slips of paper in them each time. Clarisse punched me in the arm eighteen times as a gift and my arm felt like a stick surrounded by useless pudding afterwards. Chris simply smiled and shook my hand.

Other than these few, most of the other friends we had had died in the Battle of Manhattan. Others had simply stopped coming to the camp after the threat was over. There was no more need for protection, and we hadn't heard from many of them since. Hopefully they were all leading peaceful and happy lives wherever they were."Percy!" there was a familiar voice that I hadn't heard in years.

"Grover?" It was almost unbelievable. Other than on television, I had never seen Grover while he was on his quest to save the Earth. On CNN he looked like just some hippie, especially with the new "psychedelic shades" that he was wearing. He had found ways to blend in as a normal person. Being a hippie nature activist surely made him seem normal, at least, in the eyes of the American public. Okay, the world public. Grover had also been featured on BBC once or twice.

"Happy birthday, Percy!" he bleated as he hugged me as tightly as he could.

"Thanks," I muttered shyly. "Man, you look great, G-Man."

"You really think so?" he said, releasing me from the hug to look down at hisself. "I think it blends in pretty well with the people I work with."

"That's some sick bling, dawg," said Jacques Thomas, a son of Apollo that we had found last year. He was tall, black, and had the deepest, smoothest voice I had ever heard.

"err... thanks?" Grover said uncertainly. "I like your... bling, too... dawg."

""Yeah, this ring is my bling," he said with a nod. "My mother gave it to me before she passed away. It's pretty sick." He regarded the ring sadly. "It was the cancer that finally got to her."

Everything was quiet for a moment after he had said that.

"I'm so sorry," he said, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to ruin your festive mood."

"You... you couldn't do that," Katie said dreamily. Travis Stoll glared at Jacques for a second, and only I noticed, I think.

"Oh, I got you a present," Grover said, suddenly remembering one of the most vital details of the event. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a long bronze chain with a oval-shaped rock at the end. He placed it in my hand and grinned. "You like it? I made it myself."

"It's cool, G-Man," I lied. "But... what does it do? Is it like some sort of magical amulet or something?" At this, his grin widened.

"It's a protection amulet," he said proudly. "I enchanted it myself. It helps to keep a demigod's scent hidden. That is, it works on both monsters and satyrs, so I won't be able to smell you once you put it on. It should be pretty useful. It should allow you to lead a normal life with a normal family. I'm not sure how well it works if you use the phone, but it's excellent otherwise."

"It should," I agreed. "So does it work on Annabeth, too?"

"She's been wearing one for awhile, now," he chuckled. "Hers are just prettier. You see those little owl earrings that she always wears? Those were enchanted ages ago, and they hold some of the strongest half-blood protection magic there is."

"I can't believe you never told me this," I sighed, shaking my head. "You guys leave me out of everything."

"Well..."

"Oh, that reminds us," Travis Stoll said quickly as he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "There's magical half-blood protection, and then there's this kind of protection."

"..." I couldn't think of exactly what to say about the small box in my hand. "I... I... we're not going to..." I realized that my entire face was turning redder than Mr. D's was normally.

"Travis!" Katie gasped in shock. "That is _so_ wrong!"

"We thought it might be helpful he decided to not go to the store and get one," Connor said innocently. "After all ,it would seem rather awkward to buy that. And also, I mean, it's better he has it and use it than not use it, right?"

Grover just laughed. His pink-tinted glasses were slightly askew on his face as he buckled down to his knees with hoarse goat laughter. Tears were streaming out of the sides of his eyes he was laughing so hard. I just stood there, too embarrassed to move.

"There you are, Percy," another voice from the past said quietly. Nico DiAngelo quietly stepped out of the shadow of a cabin to examine the situation. He'd grown about five inches since I had last seen him, and he had grown muscles and let his dark brown hair grow longer. He was wearing all black, as usual. He had black fingerless gloves, black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans. Oddly enough, he'd also begun to wear black cowboy boots and a black leather cowboy hat. I dimly noticed a black motorcycle parke d in the shade of the cabin he had just appeared from.

"Are you even legally allowed to ride that thing?" I asked skeptically.

"No," he aid with a slight grin as he pushed the brim of his cowboy hat out of his face. "But I can ride it in the Underworld all I want. Plus, it's also useful for shadow travel. It akes less energy on it. It's enchanted with some bad ass spells and stuff."

I snorted. "You ever take a girl for a spin on that baby?"

"M-m-maybe," he stuttered, losing his cool, soft, deep voice. He pulled the brim of hishat back down to cover his face. Useful.

Even though a Hades cabin had been built at Camp Half-Blood, Nico liked to roam around by himself for some inexplicable reason. We rarely saw him, and I heard rumors that he was off in England looking for half-bloods and hunting down any stray enemies of Olympus. Which, I must admit, sounded like a pretty cool thing to do. Especially with the motorcycle.

"So, what's up with the boots and hat?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Ali thinks cowboys are sexy," he said, pulling the brim of his hat ever more downwards on his head.

"Oh, so you _do_ have a girl," Katie laughed. "I knew you had it in you, Nico."

He blushed, but pulled the brim of his hat up a bit. "She's from Tennessee, but she moved to Florida last year. I visit her from time to time."

"Is she a half-blood?" I asked.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "If she was, she'd probably be a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh," Katie said curtly. "One of _those_."

"She's not a mean self-centered girl, I assure you," Nico said, his deep voice returning. "Though she is a cheerleader at her school."

"That doesn't help," Katie winced.

"What's that in your hand, Percy?" Nico changed the subject quickly.

"This, oh..." I quickly hid it behind my back. "It's... it's nothing."

He sighed. He disappeared, reappeared behind me, grabbed the box, and reappeared in front of me. Stupid shadow travel.

"You're kidding," he looked horrified. "You and Annabeth are going to—"

"It was a birthday present," I glared meaningfully at Travis and Connor. Nico followed my gaze.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Now _that_ makes sense." He paused for a moment. "Oh, right. I got you a present." He fished inside of his coat and brought out something fuzzy, small, and black.

"Is that a puppy?" I asked curiously as I stared at the lump in his hand.

He nodded with a wide grin, obviously pleased with himself. "It's a hellhound puppy."

"What?" I gaped.

"He grinned even wider. "Well, half hellhound. The other half is golden retriever. I call his breed hell retrievers. They don't grow that big, only about the size of a normal retriever... except they can smell and fight monsters, shadow travel, and are extremely loyal and friendly if you raise them from pups."

He plopped the puppy in my hand, and I felt its soft fur. Its tiny eyes were shut,. I could feel its heart beating rapidly. It looked so sweet, innocent, and adorable.

"Thank you, Nico," I whispered. It was just too cute. I couldn't not accept it. Even if Annabeth wasn't that fond of dogs, she would get used to this one, hopefully.

"No problem, Percy," he smiled. I hadn't seen Nico smile this much in... ever.

"Ah, Percy," Chiron said as he appeared out of nowhere. That was hard because he galloped around and made tons of noise wherever he went. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am, thank you," I replied. "Just getting gifts from people, seeing friends I haven't seen in years. It's pretty great."

"Well, I am going to have to borrow you for a moment," Chiron said. "There is a gift that I should give you in private."

"Err... okay," I said as I let him swing me onto his back for the second time that day. Together, we galloped up towards the Big House, and whatever Chiron had in store for me there.

**Hey guys :) That's it, so please read and review, and I'll work on getting the next chapter up.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Will

**Dislaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor any characters inside it.**

**I am going to apologize in advance for Beckendorf's slight OOC. No, there is no Percebeth in this chapter, at least, not in the traditional sense. It will return in the next chapter, I assure you. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed (all 23 of you, well, xealvi reviewed twice, so 22). You guys have really made my day. Thank you guys so much! And I hope you continue to read. And no, Percy and Annabeth aren't going to do it... at least, not while I'm writing, so please dont' read for that scene only, for anyone out there like that (I'm not pointing any fingers). Annabeth is too smart for that, anyway, guys.**

**Chapter Three: The Will**

"As you know, Charles Beckendorf passed on into the afterlife a bit more than two years ago," Chiron said as he led me into the darkness of the Big House. All of the blinds and drapes were shut. Also, it seemed like Mr. D wasn't around, so it was deathly quiet as well as freakishly dark.

The puppy that Nico had given me was quietly resting in my pocket. Okay, I know that sounds like animal abuse, but I swear that it wasn't. He head most of his body bundled inside my pocket. His head and front paws were sticking out so that he could still breathe. His quick heartbeat and warmth on my thigh helped dull the pain that always came with the mention of Beckendorf's death.

"Yeah, I remember," I sighed at the memory. It had been a serious blow to our morale to lose Beckendorf in that explosion. We stopped the Andromeda, but we lost one of our best half-bloods in the process.

"However," Chiron continued. "I do not believe you know that he left behind a very detailed will... Well, it was not detailed, but it did get the job done."

"So... you're telling me this now, why?" I wondered.

"Because he bequeathed you something that I did not think you should have before your eighteenth birthday," Chiron said as he opened a closet door and pulled out a small, ornamented wooden box.

"What would that be?" I asked curiously."

Chiron paused with the wooden box in his hand. "It is something that you will probably understand now. It's importance is extreme. In a relationship, nothing is more important than what I'm about to give you, at least, as a physical object. It is something that Beckendorf forged for you before his death. It was forged in the hot flames of his workshop before your love of Annabeth was forged in a relationship."

"You're getting kinda suspenseful, Chiron," I said uncomfortably.

"Let me ask you, have you ever considered spending the rest of your life with Annabeth?" he asked, his deep eyes boring into mine.

"Yes," I said weakly. Then I grew a little confident. "I think about it a lot. Nobody in the world makes me feel the way that she does. She makes everything I do better. Every time that I see her, I feel like everything is going to be okay. Every time she says my name, shivers go up my spine. Everything about her seems to complete everything that's in me... does that make sense?"

There were tears in the old centaur's eyes, and I had the feeling that he knew exactly what what I was talking about—from experience.

"I have," he said quietly. "But being basically immortal, it was never meant to be. It never became more than a fleeting romance. And... and she was mortal as well. A bright woman, with much potential... I could never hinder her with the kind of life that I live... Centaurs were never meant to mate with humans, anyway." He cleared his throat. "Enough of that. Beckendorf's Will awaits." He opened the small wooden box and took out several sheets of paper that were neatly stapled together in the top left corner of the pages. He began flipping though them and stopped on about the third page. "This is for you."

He cleared his throat, and I nervously awaited whatever Beckendorf had left me. Something important. I thought I knew what it was, but how could he have known what to get me? How had he known so well that it would become this strong? It just wasn't possible. He had always known that I had a crush on Annabeth. But a crush is a crush. We were dealing with something else entirely.

"To Percy," Chiron began reading. "I bequeath an important object that he would take forever to get because there would be nothing in any of the stores beautiful enough for him to even consider taking. Even though I knew that he doesn't really know what's going to happen quite yet, I know it's coming. As they say, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage, so to speak. But I've taken the liberty unto myself to get this whole thing started... okay, I admit that it's the step between love and marriage, but it's practically the same thing. To Percy, the hero of the prophecy, son of Poseidon, and one of my greatest friends, I wish him good luck in the future, because I won't be in it. For him, I leave the celestial bronze ring. I only ask that he use it to propose to Annabeth when he's ready, and that he receive his bequeathment when Chiron believes that the time is right." And without another word, Chiron pulled the ring from inside the box.

I gasped, because I knew that this was the ring that I wanted, that I'd searched for for the past month or so whenever I had the chance. I had been through dozens of jewelry stores (just as Beckendorf had predicted) and found nothing beautiful enough to give to Annabeth when I proposed to her. But this... it was incredible.

"Beckendorf made an extra note about the ring," Chiron added. "He seemed especially proud of it... 'It was forged in my forge... I'm not sure about any other way to put it. It is solid celestial bronze, the best that I could find, and make. The diamond, on the other hand, was given to me by my father when he heard of my project. He seemed indebted to Percy after the incident with his Mount St. Helens forge. I can only guess that it's enchanted How, I'm not sure. Knowing Dad, it's bound to be amazing. I wish Percy and Annabeth the best of life, and I can only hope that they remember me whenever they look at the ring—my best work yet. Simple, elegant, and the purest celestial bronze I've ever made.'" Chiron handed me the ring and I stared at it.

On the inside of the ring,Beckendorf had somehow etched the words "Love Eternal" in fancy writing that took forever to decipher. It was a simple band of beautiful celestial bronze attached to the shiniest diamond I had ever seen in my life. It was beautifully cut, its luster amazing. It shone like nothing I had ever seen before. Even in the darkness of the Big House, it seemed to give off its own glow. I could feel... I could feel some sort of power emanating from it. I just wasn't sure what kind.

"It's... it's beautiful," I finally managed to choke out. "I... Thank you, Chiron."

"Thank Beckendorf, Percy," Chiron sighed. "I am merely the deliverer."

There was silence for a moment. "You really think I'm ready to ask her to marry me?"

"Indeed," Chiron said with a nod. "I've seen you two grow closer and closer. Now that you're eighteen, I decided that it was about time to give you what you needed... I trust that you will use it. Love is important, Percy. It is not often that we find loyal relationships in the world of the gods. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

I blushed slightly. "Yes, sir. But don't worry, I would never cheat on Annabeth. I could never do that. I love her too much to even consider it."

"Percy," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "There comes a time in every person's life where they consider cheating on their significant others. Gods, mortals, demigods... and even other mystical beings. It has happened. But it isn't what you consider doing that counts. It's what you actually do. Do not trust your thoughts... not all of them are true."

"...Okay," I sighed. "Even though I really didn't understand what you were saying."

"In time, Percy, in time," he said quietly. "I'm sure you will understand when you start thinking the thoughts. They may seem so real, they may seem to destroy you, to go against everything that you've ever felt, everything that you want to feel or should feel. They will go against everything that you are, and everything you love. But they aren't true thoughts. They aren't the thoughts you will think for your entire life. They'll be thoughts that last a single moment, then never again will think."

"Sure..." I sighed. "Chiron?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"What if she says 'no'?" I couldn't help but voice my greatest fear. "What if I'm not good enough for her and she won't marry me? What if it's too soon? What if... what if..." I couldn't bring myself to say what was truly on my mind. What if she really didn't love me? What if this was all just some sort of twisted dream where she says no in the end?

"I do not believe that is the case," Chiron said, placing his hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye. "As a demigod, your life will never be a fairy tale. There will be hardships, there will be triumphs. As a hero, you can change the world. Fear is not something becoming of a hero. Besides... I see nothing but love from the both of you. Trust me, Percy, this will not end like some sort of dream that goes wrong in the end."

"Thanks, Chiron," I whispered, staring at my shoes. I could still feel the puppy's heart beating against my thigh, and it gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. "What about the dog?" I asked suddenly, remembering that Annabeth wasn't the fondest of dogs. Sure, they were okay at times, but she was, though she would never admit it to anybody, slightly afraid of them.

"She'll grow to love it," Chiron chuckled. "I do not see how she could not, at least, in its present state. Children of Athena are usually fonder of cats, as they are more of a leaisure animal. Dogs are... more active, requiring more of the body than the mind to raise. They enjoy parrots, as well. But do not fear, a mere puppy in your relationship would not be a worthy cause of any instabilities. Your relationship will still blossom with the dog in your lives. It may even possibly strengthen the bond between you two."

"You really think so?"

"I do indeed," he nodded. "Now I believe that I have taken you away from the party long enough. I believe Annabeth is starting to miss you by now."

I grinned, wondering just what in the world my Wise Girl was up to by disappearing so mysteriously. No doubt she had some sort of surprise in store for me. As to what exactly... I really had no clue.

**Well, I hoped you all enjoyed Beckendorf's will... not that this fic is over, just the will part. As a reminder, I'd like to please... remind you to please, please, please review after you're done reading. This has gotten the most reviews I've ever had in my life, and I hope you continue to read this story. By the way, the next chapter sees the return of more Percebeth romance, just in case you were getting tired with my sentimental and rather boring thoughts with Percy.**


	4. Chapter 4: DJ Nico

**A/N: It tooks two weeks to finish this. I apologize. I was occupied with many other things. This does not have as much percebeth as I had originally intended. Fear not, Chapter 5 will have much more.**

**Chapter Four: DJ Nico**

Immediately after leaving the Big House, my ears were assaulted with the sounds of some sort of rap or hip-hop music. It was booming over the entire camp, and I dimly wondered if mortals driving by on the nearby road could hear it as well. It surely wasn't my kind of music, and I had no clue which of the many culturally challenged campers had brought it in. Then I heard a scuffle amplified a few thousand times by some sort of microphone, and the music changed to Uncle Kracker. Better, but still not good.

Alone, I walked towards the giant party that was going on at the amphitheater, around the cabins, and just around everywhere else around the entire camp. I was glad Chiron had offered to take my puppy and bring it to my cabin. I did not want it subjected to the amped up music. I had no idea my birthday was such a huge thing for so many people. I saw demigods, satyrs, wood nymphs, Nereids, cyclopes, gods, minor gods, major gods, centaurs, and other magical beings I can't even remember.

"Happy birthday, son," I heard my father boom from about a quarter of a mile away. He was dressed in his usual attire; Bermuda shorts and the like. He looked much more like a regular beach goer than an all powerful god who could kill you instantly in a number of ways that would take very little of his energy to perform. I'd like to believe that he would back me up if I ever decided to do anything remotely rash and stupid... like pick a fight with a tree or something stupid like that... on the other hand, he might not. But it was cool to threaten people with him if whenever I needed to... which was never. At least I was sort of all powerful, a god among men, in a sense. Sure, there were probably more children of the bi g three, but I had a lot of experience fighting, and saving the world, and doing activities like that.

I wasn't as powerful as I was during the battle of Manhattan, however. Following the end of the battle, I had the gods remove the curse from me. I didn't want to spend my entire life that immortal. It got in the way of being with Annabeth, too, because most of my nerves didn't work because of the curse. I felt no pain, but really no pleasure, either. It also took a lot of energy to maintain, so I was glad to see it go. Hopefully I wouldn't be wishing it back any time soon. Or ever.

"I hope you use that gift wisely, boy," I heard a familiar, cold voice from behind me. I whirled around and was greeted by the sight of the goddess of wisdom dressed up in skinny jeans and a comfortable t-shirt.

"Oh... Athena," I couldn't help but hide my displeasure of meeting her. She wasn't that fond of me, and we both knew it. Even after the whole thing with the gods, she still wasn't enjoying the fact that her daughter was dating an almost no brained son of the Sea God. "It's good to see you."

"You as well," she said politely. "I came to wish you a happy birthday... and to see if you're going to use Beckendorf's gift today."

"How did you know about that?" I demanded. Then I realized who I was talking to. "Oh... right. You know practically everything."

She smiled wryly. "Indeed. It is pat of being the goddess of wisdom. Though I must admit that Apollo has a much better grasp of the future than I... though that is not saying much because he barely understands the prophecies that his oracle spews out... but I suppose it is the best we can do." Then her expression once again came to its nearly blank, perfect poker face. "About the git..."  
"I won't be using it today," I assured her. "I don't want to make a commitment to her on a day that is mostly about me. Maybe when her birthday comes around I'll do something."

"Maybe you are smarter than I thought," she snorted. "I'm glad that you decided upon that course of action. My daughter isn't dating a complete idiot, after all."

I considered protesting, but I shut my mouth. I was not about to argue with the goddess who was going to become my mother-in-law anytime now. Plus, she also knew how to torture, kill, and destroy mortals with ease. I did _not_ want her on my case.

"And the gift from the Stoll brothers?" she asked suspiciously.

My face turned a bright red. "I... I don't plan on using it," I stammered.

"For which reason?" she asked coldly. I could see in her gray eyes that she did _not_ want her daughter pregnant before marriage... and she definitely did not want us to... even attempt to make a baby anytime soon.

"Because our clothes are going to stay on our bodies," I answered, my face still red.

She gave me a look that clearly said "They had better." But she said "I surely hope so, son of Poseidon. If anything happens tonight, you will feel my wrath." With that, she walked away and let me enjoy the rest of my party.

As I approached the amphitheater, I noticed that the music had changed, yet again. It was no longer rap, and no longer Uncle Kracker. It was... country. I could hear tons of yells from people booing the choice of music. But at the same time, even from he distance, and the walls, I could dimly see some people dancing to it. The twangy sounds of country really weren't that bad. It sure had a lot of energy, and the song was about rain, a part of the world that I could actually control.

Warily, I made my way into the amphitheater, which was packed full of so many people it was like some sort of night club or something. There was almost no room to move, except in the center, where there was some sort of dance floor opened up so that... some people could get up on there and dance or something. At the moment, it was empty. High above, in the stands, I could see a laptop connected to giant speakers lined up around the arena. Surrounding the said laptop, were the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner, and at the helm of it, Nico DiAngelo. With a grin, I made my way up to where they were arguing energetically.

"I HATE COUNTRY MUSIC!" Travis yelled at Nico. "Turn it off!"

"Make it stop, make it stop!" screamed Connor. "Your redneck tunes are killing my ears!"

"Ugh, fine," Nico said as he changed the tunes from country to alternative. I soon heard Three Days Grace jamming on the giant speakers. "Happy now?"

"NO!" Travis yelled. "Why don't you play some normal music?"

"That screams about people performing explicit acts?" Nico scoffed. "I don't want to give Percy and Annabeth any ideas..." Then he spotted me. "Oh, hi, Percy!" he yelled over the loud music. "Maybe you can solve something for us. You see, the Stoll brothers want to put on rap, but I'm putting on country and alternative. What do you prefer? It is _your_ birthday after all."

"How about you guys just take turns doing it?" I suggested. "We can have a... crazy variety that some people will hate, and some will love."

"We should have just gotten those enchanted Olympian speakers," Katie sighed. "Then everyone would hear whatever they wanted."

"Yeah, Nico could have gotten his _country_," Travis snickered.

"I actually kind of liked it," Katie giggled.

"So did I," Travis said automatically. She gave him a skeptical look.

"Sure, Travis, sure," she rolled her eyes. "And the past ten minutes you've spent whining about how you hated country music was all just an act."

"Pretty much," he grinned.

Abruptly, the music changed from hardcore alternative to Wedding March. "Nico..." I growled.

He grinned and pointed towards one of the entrances to the amphitheater. There, in a beautiful white dress that fitted the curves of her body perfectly, with her breath-taking blonde hair done up like she was going to Prom, was the most beautiful girl in my entire world: Annabeth Chase.

The crowd parted before her like the waters before Moses. As for myself, I felt myself magically drawn to the gorgeous love of my life, my feet automatically taking me to her. I didn't even feel the time go by. In an instant, I was right in front of her.

"Hi," I said nervously. She was even more beautiful than I had ever seen her before. I could see just a trace of makeup, but it was as if some sort of divine force had made her even more beautiful than before. "What did they do to you to make you look so beautiful?"

She blushed and I could see a bit of the Annabeth I loved underneath that amazing exterior. "I don't know. You tell me. How do I look?"

"Like some sort of goddess," I said softly, gently kissing her on the lips.

Somebody behind me wolf whistled and I broke off, embarrassed. I could see Annabeth blushing as well, but she also looked a bit disappointed.

"There will plenty of time for that kind of stuff later," I whispered in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay," she giggled a very un-Annabeth giggle. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I sure hope so," I grinned. "I wouldn't want you to be disappointed with me."

"I could never be disappointed with you," she said with a soft smile. "I don't know where I'd be... what I'd be without you. Especially after... you know..."

I stroked her cheek and smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it. I'm here now."

She blinked through some tears forming over her eyes. "Thank you for everything, Percy."

"No need to thank me," I assured her. "All of this... You..." I wasn't quite sure how to tell her how I felt. Complete? Perfect? "You make me feel... I love you."

"And I love you, seaweed brain," she chuckled. "You sure you want to save the kissing for later?"

"Well..." I glanced around at the crowd of gods and demigods staring down at us. "Maybe just a little." I kissed her swiftly, nothing like Zeus's Fist, or many of our other kisses. But it was a kiss. It was so amazing how her lips felt on mine. How they could make my heart race. Just a tap, a small touch, and she had me wanting more and more.

"That's all?" she sounded both playful and disappointed. "The great son of the sea god, hero of Olympus can only manage that?"

"That's not all I can manage," I grinned, hearing a slight challenge from her. "I just don't want you to have too much before the real deal."

"Oh, you're a teaser," she rolled her eyes. "I hope what you're selling is somewhere near as good as what you're advertising, seaweed brain, because you've got me feeling... feeling lucky." She grinned widely, showing me her perfect, beautiful, white teeth. "I wonder what you've got planned for this evening... when we're alone."

"Not much," I admitted. "Just you and me... in my bedroom... doing romantic things, probably. I'll see if I can make it interesting. I'd hate to bore you."

"I don't think you could bore me, Percy," she sighed happily. "Just being in the same place as you makes me happy. Besides, horrible disasters have a tendency of happening around you. I've got my knife on me at all times just in case something happens."

"Even right now?" I was amazed. There seemed to be no place for a weapon in her dress. I looked her up and down, trying to discern any sort of weapon hidden among her clothing.

"Even now," she smiled. "I'm sure you'll get to see it sometime. Well... I don't know. It depends on what kind of mood I'm in tonight. And if anything happens. You know those empousa still haven't gotten their vengeance for taking down their queen."

"I think they know better than to mess with me," I grinned. "I am kinda all powerful, you know?"

"They wanted to make you a god," she recalled. "You gave up that immortality..."

"So I could be with you," I told her quietly. "Forever as a god would be... would be like eternity in Tartarus if I didn't have you with me. You make my life worth living, short as it may be. I'd rather spend eighty or so years with you, than an eternity by myself."

"Eternity is a long time," she whispered. "You could always find another girl. A prettier, smarter, funnier girl than me."

"We've been through this already," I sighed. "I want you. Not just some pretty face, not just so egghead genius, not someone else. I want you, my wise girl. My beautiful, genius, hilarious wise girl. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"The world?" she asked.

"No," I whispered back. "You're more to me than anything the universe could give."

"What if you had to give me up to save the world, Percy?" she sighed. "I wouldn't want the whole world to end just because you wanted to save me, instead."

"I couldn't live without you," I tell her the truth. "Life isn't worth it without you."

"As sweet as that is... we'd be selfish to let the whole world die for us."

"Love is sort of selfish," I grinned. "They can take care of themselves. I don't think one demigod will be able to solve any problems that the gods can't. There are plenty more heroes to prove themselves. Plenty more ready to save the world. There are so many... I don't think anything will fall to me anytime soon. After saving the world once, I think I'm allowed to retire from that."

"Retire?" she asked impishly. "I think you still have a lot of hero business to take care of... you have to be my whole world, you know? I think that's a pretty big job... well, maybe it's just me getting a big head over having a world-saving hero as a boyfriend."  
I placed my hands on her hips and looked into those beautiful, stormy eyes. "It is a big job. I'll do the best I can to fill it. I won't let you down, wise girl."

"I... is that country music?" she asked abruptly. Sure enough, Nico was playing some slow country song out of the giant speakers.

"This is for you guys!" he yelled over the amplified noise. His cowboy hat was resting on a seat, and he had giant headphones around his neck. He looked part cowboy, part punk. It was so bizarre.

"Shut up, Nico!" Connor screamed at him while plugging his ears with his hands.

"I'm wide awake, but girl, I wanna make you close your eyes," Nico sang along with the country singer, his headphones sliding over his head, shutting out the sounds of Conner's whining.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Annabeth shyly, reaching my hand out.

She considered my hand for a moment, then slipped her hand into mine. "You can have a dance anytime you ask." I smiled, and pulled her in close. Her head leaned on my shoulder, her blonde hair tickling my arm. I placed my arms around her waist, and she had hers under my arms. We slowly swayed to the sound of the country music.

"This ain't half bad," she sighed in a southern accent.

"You're right on that one," I tried for a southern accent, but failed miserably.

She giggled. "Maybe you should just let me handle the accents. But... I must admit that British accents really turn me on."

"Then I'd better practice mine," I chuckled. "I don't think I've ever done one before."

"It's easy," she whispered in a British accent. "It just needs a little practice."

I blinked twice and grinned. "Okay, then." We danced to the rest of Nico's playlist in silence. Her arms around my neck, mine around her waist. I forgot the crowds, I forgot what I was listening to. All I knew was that the woman of my dreams... of my every thought... my soul mate was in my arms, and that wasn't going to change.

**Thank you for reading. Please review :) Feel free to send me messages, as well.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ride Home

**Chapter Five: Ride Home**

"So, you'll be using our gift, tonight, eh?" Travis said slyly as he nudged me in the arm. "We got it for a reason. Well... we stole it for a reason."

"As much as I appreciate it, guys, we're probably not going to use it," I chuckled.

"Tsk, tsk, Percy," Connor scolded. "You shouldn't go without protection. Someone might have something happen to them. You know... like pregnancy?"

"Guys, please," I was blushing like an idiot. "We're not going to do that. Really."

"Uh-huh," Travis rolled his eyes. "So says the guy who's about to spend some alone time with his girlfriend."

"In his bedroom."

"Alone."

"For a few hours."

"My mom _is_ home," I informed them. "I don't think she'd approve. She probably has cameras hidden in there just in case we try to get something started."

"I don't think so," Travis grinned.

"She'll be too busy."

"With Paul."

"I don't think she'll notice."

"If you happen to try anything."

"With Annabeth."

"Who'll let you, of course."

"Annabeth is way too smart for that," I said skeptically. "I don't think she'd let me do anything, even if I wanted to. She has plans... and I don't think one of those plans is becoming pregnant at age 18."

"You never know," said Connor.

"She's got a mind like..."

"An owl?"

"A smart thing."

"She could very easily outwit you."

"Make you think something that she wants you to think."

"Seduce you."

"Guys!" I was exasperated trying to keep up with them. And it was kind of embarrassing to have them talk about it, too. Especially because it was actually true that we were going to be spending a lot of alone time together in my bedroom. And that my mom would probably be very distracted by her husband, Paul. She very often was. Did I mention I was going to have a little sibling in about seven months? I was getting a very "Sophia" vibe from my mom's stomach, for some reason.

"In all seriousness," began Travis.

"Use protection."

"If you're going to do anything."

"I promise I will _if_ and only _if_ anything happens," I promised. "Nothing is going to happen... okay, that's a lie. Nothing that serious is going to happen."

"I suppose we'll have to take that," Travis sighed.

"Though we hoped we could videotape you..."

My jaw dropped. "Video? What?"

"Forget I said anything," said Connor quickly. "I was just... talking about..."

"His imaginary friends," Travis finished. "You know him. He's really out of it and stuff..."

"Where's Annabeth, anyway?" Connor asked randomly.  
"Probably in the kitchen," Travis snickered.

"Mmhmm," Katie said from behind him.

He whirled around and put on an innocent smile.

"Hi, Katie, we were just..." Travis stalled.

"Save it," she said as she slapped his head sideways.

"That looked like it hurt," Nico said as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"It did," Travis mumbled, rubbing his cheek. "Man, Katie, you slap me like I had just said something unbelievably offensive and wrong."

"..."

"That wasn't _that _bad," he protested. "I've said worse."

"..." Katie crossed her arms across her chest and gave him an evil look.

"Let's just go now," Annabeth whispered as she tugged my arm away from what could have possibly been an emotional outbreak from Katie. That was bound to be interesting. "Argus is waiting."

"Sure," I said blankly as I let her drag me away from the upcoming fight. As much as I wanted to see Travis get his butt handed to him by Katie, I had more important things to attend to. Much more beautiful and romantic things.

About fifty feet away from the fight, I regained control of my senses. "They're really going to go at it," I observed quietly.

"I know," she sighed. "Katie doesn't even like him at all."

"That's sad," I sighed with her. "I mean, he really, really likes her... at least, he thinks she's really, really hot."

"That isn't enough," Annabeth snorted. "There has to be an emotional connection between two people. Absolute trust, fond memories together, and the feeling almost always has to be mutual." Good ol' super smart Annabeth. I barely caught half of what she had said.

"Love," she finally said when she noticed my blank stare. "For something to work out between two people, there has to be love."

"Oh... right," I grinned. "I think we've got that one in the bag. The only thing stopping us from a long and successful life together is... um..." I couldn't think of anything to say, and we had reached Argus and the van, so we piled into the back. There, we scooted over to the seat right behind him so that it was harder for him to see what we were doing. At the very least, it was a little harder.

I sat right next to the door, and Annabeth laid herself on top of me, the back of her head resting against my shoulder. I gingerly wrapped my arms around her stomach. She giggled slightly, sighed, and remained quiet for a moment as the van started and we were racing towards Manhatten.

"Well... there's Hera," Annabeth said finally.

"Hmm?"I was lost in the scent of her hair, and the fact that she was actually wearing a dress. She looked so flawless, it was scary.

"Hera might try to stop our long and successful relationship," Annabeth clarified.

"...Her," I grumbled. "What do you think she's going to do?"

"I don't know," she sighed miserably. "She is the goddess of marriage and childbirth, among other things. I'm sure she could try and make this not work for us... I mean, she's tried to kill me before. She might owe us, but that doesn't mean she still won't try to screw up our lives."

"I never thought about her," I mumbled. "I liked how she told her off after the whole labyrinth deal. That was really brave of you."

"Or stupid," she groaned, her hand reaching up to wipe away a hair from her face that didn't exist. It had been done too flawlessly by the Aphrodite girls to even have a chance of falling out before she wanted it to. "I child of Athena is supposed to be wise... taking on a goddess, especially Hera, was not wise. Not at all."

"But it was the right thing to do," I whispered in her ear. "A child of Athena should do the right thing, not just the clever thing. Wisdom and cleverness aren't the same."

"We're talking about morality, Percy," she sighed. "In some cases, it was the right thing to do. It didn't achieve anything, though, and she has tried to kill me in the past because of that event. I think the consequences of my action greatly outweigh whatever good you think they did."

"I just thought it was pretty sexy," I chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Percy," she tried to sound serious, but she was smiling. "I don't think that 'sexiness' did much good. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Oh?" I asked. "My opinion doesn't matter to you?"

"Oh it does," she assured me, flirtingly running a hand down my leg. "I just don't think it's that great of an idea to take on a goddess."

"I think I might be taking on your mother," I chuckled. "I don't think she likes me that much. And she probably doesn't approve of our relationship."

"What gives you that idea?" she was totally out of touch when it came to her mother's reactions on how our relationship was. "I don't think Athena really minds. Love isn't her department. If anybody would be ticked by love, it'd probably be Artemis. But she kind of likes you, for a guy. I really don't think that she minds."

"She probably thinks I'm going to try something," I laughed. "Like the Stoll brothers, like Nico, like pretty much everyone else we know..."

"How would you know that?" she asked curiously. "I don't think that thought came out of nowhere. I'm sure your dad is just as concerned about that as everyone else."

"You kids have no idea," Argus said from up front. I jumped. I had entirely forgotten that there was someone other than Annabeth and I. "The gods think your kid is going to be extremely powerful. They're just trying to make sure that they're ready when that kid comes, just in case he or she decides to take over Olympus."

"I thought the whole trust thing was established after the last war," I said, appalled.

"Doesn't mean there aren't psycho half-bloods running around everywhere," he shrugged from behind the wheel. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying your kid is going to be a psycho, but there are a lot of cases with powerful half-bloods where all of the power of the gods in their bodies makes them go a little crazy. Remember Columbine? Sons of Athena driven mad with power after something in them snapped. It wasn't just the bullies. It's just chaos energy derived from power."

"Chaos energy?" Annabeth sounded skeptically. "That's not from anything that I've ever heard before. It's definitely not in any mythology I've read before."

"That's because it isn't Greek," Argus explained. "It's Egyptian. You haven't met any of them yet, but that doesn't mean they're out there. The Norse are out there, too, as are may others."

"I didn't know that," Annabeth frowned. "Nobody ever told me about them."

"We don't interact much,"Argus explained. "And we try to keep our distances. We don't interfere with their things, and they don't interfere with ours. It's pretty simple, but it works."

"About chaos, then?" Annabeth got him back on track.

"Oh yes, chaos and order are the two... components, of the universe," he explained as one of his eyes met mine from the rear view mirror. "Everything naturally leans towards chaos, especially energy. Untamed energy, as in a young god or demigod, is usually the worst when it comes to chaos. Of course, the god of chaos is much worse, but in normal terms, young demigods, especially powerful ones, have a lot of chaos potential. A child of two powerful demigods is bound to be... chaotic... and possibly mentally unstable. It's happened before, as I've mentioned."

Annabeth looked at me fearfully. "Do you think...?"

"No," I responded. I didn't even need to know what she was going to ask. I knew that the answer would be "no." "It's not going to happen, Annabeth. We're better than that. And besides... we really aren't _that_ powerful."

"No... I suppose not," she sighed. "I just don't like the idea of our son or daughter growing up to be a psychopath who ends up causing the end of Olympus. It just isn't something that I like to roll around in my head at night."

"I wouldn't think so," I said as I pulled her in closer. "But I don't think it's going to happen. Things are hard sometimes, but that doesn't mean things _that _bad happen. There's always the small chance... but look on the bright side. There have been tons of heroes with unhappy endings. Just look at where we are now. Happy ending."

She smiled through a film of tears forming over her eyes. "I think it's far from ending, Mr. Jackson."

I kissed her softly. "Very far, but I can feel a happy ending at the end of this road."

"I trust you, Percy," she whispered as she kissed me back.

"And I love you," I replied with another kiss. The rest of the car ride home went on pretty much like that... except more so.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Song

**A/N: Well, I'm finally getting at a decent pace. I think this isn't the most romantic chapter, the funniest, or a lot of things, but it is pretty sweet, I think. The problem isn't evident in this chapter, but it'll be back. I just want to give them a break before this whole thing starts rolling downhill, and the drama gets in. And I'd love to thank all of my beautiful reviewers. Thank you so much ArtemisandApollorock26 for commentating on my writing style. I love you! And to readingKs, I'm pretty sure Argus can talk, he's just quiet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson related, and I do not own Taylor Swift's Our Song, either.**

**Chapter 6: Our Song**

"Your mom is really nice, Percy," Annabeth whispered in my ear as we sat on my bed, her sitting on my lap. "I can't believe she let me stay the night."

"She was afraid I'd get scared being alone," I chuckled. "I'm just amazed that she trusts us that much."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I think she just trusts that I will keep you under control. She probably knows that we'd find a way to do this even if she hadn't let us. And plus, because I'm watching you, she doesn't have to stay home, and she and Paul can go and have their romantic dinner."

"And whatever comes after that," I added. "I wonder if they'll come home late."

"Or early," Annabeth added slyly.

"I'm hoping 'late,'" I smiled as I kissed her. "That'll give _us_ more time."

She kissed me softly. "I don't know if you'll be able to sleep at all with me around. At least, I can't sleep with you around. Who knows what might happen while I'm asleep?"

"I... I wouldn't... try something," it almost felt like a lit saying that.

She smirked at me. "Sure, Percy, sure. Just know I do have a knife and that I can defend myself."

"If you wanted to," I chuckled.

"Oh, but I would," she waggled her eyebrows. "I can't go and get pregnant, now, can I? I have things to do. College and stuff. And I really don't want to do anything before marriage. I mean... what if it doesn't work out? Then you'll have that memory still with you, and any chance of rebuilding your friendship is pretty much lost because of that." She finished and was staring at my door quietly.

"If it doesn't last," I repeated. "That's a really big 'if,' wise girl."

"A very big one," she agreed, still staring at the door. "But a factor, nonetheless. I have to take all factors into account before I do anything. I can't afford to mess up, y'know?"

"I hear you," I sighed as I turned her head to face mine. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it..."

"I don't like it, either," she smiled at me, her face still uncluttered by her hair. "but we'll hold off on anything before we get married, m'kay?"

"Mmm," a thought ran through my mind. "How about if we're engaged?"

She blushed a very deep red. "Well... it isn't finalized quite yet, but I'm not quite sure how I'd react to that, Percy. I just don't know. There are a lot of variables to consider. And... I don't want people to think that I was marrying you just because I got pregnant. I want them to know it's because I love you."

"I guess I have to respect that," I sighed as I pulled her in tightly. "But that doesn't mean I can't kiss you, right?"

"Right," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and felt our lips meet. The contact remained unbroken, sending signals of pleasure to my brain. I was so overwhelmed by the feeling, it was hard to even think. She kept on kissing me, and I kept on kissing her. The meeting of our lips was like some sort of sedative. I couldn't feel the rest of my body. Her tongue slipped through the space between my lips and invaded my mouth. I had never ever felt like this before. The only thing I knew was that she was making me feel so good. I didn't even notice anything until Annabeth pushed away abruptly. She backed away a few steps.

I could see her face was a bright red, and she was sort of woozy. I could relate, my head felt like it had just been thrown into a blender. I could barely think straight.

"Something wrong?" I asked, concerned. I stood up and walked towards her.

She backed away a step. "We can't go that far," she said shakily, her face still not losing its red tinge.

"What did I do?" I asked. I seriously had no idea what was going on.

"I felt... um... I felt," she pointed to my pants. "I felt something. I don't think we should... um..."

"Oh," I said as I looked down. I felt my face flushing. "I see. I..." I coughed. "Well then, we should... watch a movie?"

"Yes, yes, lets'" she said, embarrassedly. "Oh my gods, Percy, you really scared me. You have never ever done that before. We really have to stay out of your bedroom... did you even realize what was going on? At all?"

"No," I muttered. "I just felt myself kissing you, nothing else.

"That was... fun," Annabeth coughed. "We should tone it down, though." She smiled shyly at me. "I didn't know I could make you do that."

"I'd bet you could make darn near every single guy do that," I chuckled. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you from now on. If I didn't know better, with those skills, I would readily mistake you for a daughter of Aphrodite."

"You flatter me too much," Annabeth blushed slightly and sat down on the sofa in front of the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

"Um... Invader Zim?"

She gave me a skeptical look. "Do you really want to watch that? I mean..."

"It's funny," I whined. "Come on. You know you want to see GIR do something stupid. You know you want to. The power of the GIR compels you!" I waited a moment. She smirked at me.

"Sure, Percy, sure," she laughed. "You go and have your fun. Just go on and believe that you can control my mind. But just you wait, I will get in your head." She squinted at me.

"...Annabeth, what are you doing?"

"I'm boring into your brain with my laser eyes... or something."

"How about we just watch The Notebook or something?" I suggested. "It's supposed to be romantic, right? Or... or... No Reservations? I kinda liked that movie."

"You liked a movie about cooking? Scratch that. You liked a romantic comedy about cooking?"

"Maybe, maybe not... okay, I did. I really loved that movie. You know when the little girl ran away from home? That was so sad. And the part where her mom died at the beginning made me want to cry, okay? I was touched deeply, I laughed, and it was romantic. You don't have to judge me."

"I just think it's cute," she giggled. "I don't think many guys like romantic movies."

"Well, I'm not many guys. I am an all-powerful son of the sea god with extremely, extremely sexy hair. I think I have the right to be included in the category of 'not many guys.'"

"That you do," she agreed. "Do you have it on DVD? You didn't pirate it, did you?"

"I don't pirate DVDs," I gasped. "That is just wrong. Plainly and utterly wrong. Totally, and completely false. Absolutely wrong...doing."

"I bet you download songs off the internet, though."

"Not after I learned it was illegal," I defended myself. "I bought all of those albums afterwards because I felt so bad. I swear I mean... I have like, tons of CDs stuffed under my bed."

"...That still doesn't explain why your iPod is filled with Taylor Swift."

"I... I like listening to Taylor Swift."

"And she's hot, too, right?"

"No, I like her music."

"Yeah, like Travis like Katie's music."

"Annabeth..."

"Or Nico, he can go on and on about country music, and all of that, but we all know, deep down, it's over that girl he met."

"Annabeth, I think you're much hotter than Taylor Swift."

"So you admit she's hot?"

"I would smack somebody if they said she was ugly. Just because you don't love someone, doesn't mean they can't be hot. I don't like Taylor Swift because she's hot. I don't think that I will ever have a relationship with her. Her lyrics are meaningful, and they remind me of us... sometimes."

"Us?" she sounded skeptical. "How so?"

"Well... there's this song called 'Our Song' and I just thought..." I couldn't quite find an explanation for how I felt about that song. I just had to play it, so I ran to get my iPod, then plugged it into the speakers next to the TV. Annabeth watched from the coach, skeptically.

As the first notes of the fiddle came out, I saw Annabeth had a smile on her face. She was shaking her head as if she couldn't believe that I was actually listening to country music. What could I say? Some times a little twang in your life isn't that bad.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked with a grin. It wasn't a slow song, it wouldn't be a slow dance, but it sure would be fun.

"Sure," she leaped off the couch and took my hand.

"I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car, he's got a one hand feel on the steerin' wheel, the other on my heart," Taylor sang from the speakers. I placed both of my hands on Annabeth's hips. She took one, and put it over her heart and smiled.

"Just for kicks," she said as we swayed to the rhythm of the song. I twirled her around by one finger, and she got closer to me as the chorus kicked in.

"Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window."

"Remember that one night where you snuck over to my cabin?" Annabeth asked, her head resting on my shoulder. "I can't believe you did that. The whole pebble thing? That was hilarious. I just could not believe you would try so hard to be romantic. It was almost like Romeo and Juliet..."  
"Except you were sound asleep, and I looked like a total idiot in the dark throwing pebbles at your cabin window," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I think Malcolm was the first one awake. He looked like he was going to kill me."

"He has nightmares," Annabeth sighed. "He doesn't sleep well, usually, and sounds at night freak him out. I mean totally freak him out. He probably thought you were some monster coming to kill him or something. I'm just glad he didn't shoot first and ask questions later."

"Well... he saw me throwing pebbles, so he must have figured it was me," I chuckled quietly. "But I hit him in the eye, and that was when he was going to kill me."

"I can't blame him," she giggled, the movement tickling my shoulder. Her hand walked up my chest seductively. "I probably would have been pretty pissed if you had hit me in the eye. I'm just glad he decided to wake me up. Did you have any reason to come that night? I mean, any specific ones?"

"Just trying to be romantic," I shrugged, moving her head up a bit as I did so. "And... well... my cabin gets really lonely at night, being the only one in there most of the time. I sometimes wish I had other siblings that I could have in there... but that would have been a breach of the oath, so that wouldn't be so good."

"No, it wouldn't," she sighed contentedly. "I actually like this song... it's so cheerful and yet somehow slightly romantic at the same time."

"It is an awesome song," I agreed. "There are probably more that are also amazing. There's this new one from her new album, and it is like... amazing. The music video is like the best thing ever. I mean that thing is so cute!"

"Cute?" she chuckled. "I didn't know the great Percy Jackson had a soft spot in his heart for all things cute. What other secrets do you have? Do you also have a secret collection of ultra-cuddly stuffed animals hidden in your closet? I think I should go check..."

"No, don't," I said automatically. She raised an eyebrow. "I... I have to organize my closet because of the uh... spiders."

"There are spiders in your closet?" she winced and drew even closer to me. "Maybe I really shouldn't go in there. That might be scary."

"It would be," I nodded. "I'll clean it out, don't worry. Then you'll be able to go into my closet someday and see the hundreds of pictures of you that I have in there."

"Hundreds?" she sounded incredulous. "I don't think so. You'd have to be some sort of stalker to get that many pictures of me."

"We have a lot of memories," I explained. "I took pictures of like... everything. When we sat by the beach at camp. When we went to go see the Washington Monument... that whole DC trip. The time that we built a tree house at camp for no reason and you fell asleep."

"You took pictures of me while I was asleep?"

"Yeah," I blushed. "But that isn't the point. The point is, there are so many things we've done together, and I don't want to let the images in my head disappear. So I got real pictures. I mean... I have disposable cameras on me almost all of the time. I take pictures of you all of the time. Usually your head is turned away, though."

"That's sweet," she whispered. "You'll have to show me it sometime... and we should have more pictures of the two of us together... like..."

The song was ending. "I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and wrote down our song."

"Like it's _our_ song, our life," she whispered. "A moment like this." She kissed me as the last notes of the song trailed away. I could feel my heart racing into my throat. The smell of her hair, the feel of her skin, her lips. One of her hands was on the small of my back, and she was pushing me back onto the cold floor of my mom's apartment.

There was a flash of light and we broke apart instantly. Somehow, Annabeth had a knife in her hand, and I was clutching Riptide, extended to its full length.

"Sorry guys," Nico raised his hands, one with a camera in it. "I couldn't resist. You wanted a picture, didn't you?"

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "You just... just..."

"I was delivering all of the gifts from the party to your house, because I can shadow travel. I just caught you guys talking about pictures, and then this happened... please don't kill me."

"Never again," I glared at him. "Never, ever again."

"No promises," he said as the shadows took him away. He had a carefree smile on his face, a far cry from the old, depressed Nico I knew years ago.

"...Well then," I sighed as the last traces of him disappeared. I turned to Annabeth. "Where did you get your knife from anyway?"

"...It's a secret," she giggled. "Kiss me and I'll tell you."

I tried to obey, but she ran behind the sofa, putting that piece of wood and cloth between us. She grinned. "I didn't say it was going to be easy, did I?"

"Oh, but it will be," I said as I began to chase after her. We spent a good part of the night like that. I chased her around the apartment until we were both so tired we just collapsed on the coach, giggling like idiots. I fell asleep that night with her hand clutched tightly in mine.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to keep my updates at a better pace, but this will probably be the best for a very long time. My apologies. Please, please, please review. I love all of my readers, and I'd really like to know what you guys think. Criticism is welcome!**


End file.
